Provide an animal facility for maintenance of 15 subhuman primates. If the Government exercises its option under the terms of this contract, the contractor must have an animal facility for maintenance of up to a total of 50 animals within 12 months from the effective date of the contract. Provide quarantine and isolation facilities for subhuman primates which may be inoculated with human and primate retroviruses and viral antigens. Provide animal maintenance and care for performance of all veterinary procedures. The animal facility shall have adequate air handling and biosafety level P2/P3 containment for the maintenance of the primates. Provide technical assistance for performance of routine procedures, such as inoculations of viral antigens, and other serum preparation, and bleeding of these animals at biweekly intervals for serological testing, and physical examinations at monthly intervals. Provide professional assistance for required surgical procedures and post mortem examinations. The contractor shall comply with all pertinent security and safety requirements required by applicable Government regulations including those promulgated by the Secretary of Labor under Williams Steiger Occupational Safety and Health Act of 1970.